crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Sphere
The Ice Sphere is sphere of energy created by the Ceph mountain in the middle of the island. It is a subzero environment, causing the entire area inside the sphere to be frozen. Geography The Ice Sphere contains 87% nitrogen, 9% methane, and 3% water vapor and sulfur, which would make the entire habitat colder. Nanosuit wearers survive since the Nanosuits have a built-in heating system. The Ice Sphere is about 10 miles wide and expands if attacked with energy weapons. The Ceph are known to survive this weather and their technology is based on the cold. Several vehicles are not operational since the Ice Sphere's cold freezes their engines. During Crysis Nomad is seen walking out of the Alien mountain after finding an exit out, preparing to go to the VTOL. Suddenly, Ceph Scouts fly out, hit the VTOL, and a gush of air from the mountain freezes the area. Nomad is ordered by Major Strickland to recon the area to find any survivors. He finds no survivors due to the temperature. Nomad is then attacked by a squad of Ceph Troopers until they were all taken out by Prophet. Prophet was somehow able to integrate the Ceph MOAC into his suit. After defeating the remaining hostiles, Prophet's suit malfunctions, forcing him to find heat sources before he would die from the cold. He and Nomad are able to make it out of the Ice Sphere alive and help evacuate people from the island to the USS Constitution. Admiral Morrison ordered a small nuclear strike on the Sphere, but it fails to damage the Ice Sphere, and instead the Sphere expands a great amount and covers much of the island. The Ceph forces then leave the Ice Sphere and attack the USS Constitution. During Crysis Warhead Psycho first went through the storm when Colonel Lee opens the hatch of the submarine when a KPA warns about an ice storm. Psycho takes his mask and ducks. When he woke up, he found everything frozen. Psycho looked out to find Colonel Lee getting away with the Ceph container. He pursued him through the area and meets up with Eagle Team as they fight off hostiles. Psycho pursues the container to a mine and heads in there. It is revealed that most of the KPA retreated to the mines where it is warmer. Vehicles that operate inside the Ice Sphere *VTOL - The VTOL's seem to be able to operate inside the Ice Sphere, seen only when the VTOL carrying Helena, was able to function inside it. Strangely, in Ascension if Nomad approaches the Ice Sphere the VTOL, starts to freeze and will eventually cease to work. The fact that Helena's VTOL was able to operate could be probably, because the fall of temperature happened nearly instantly, compared to when Nomad approaches the Sphere and the temperature falls slowly. *ASV - When traveling through the frozen valleys towards the tunnel, Psycho encounters 7 ASV's that operate. And another one in the next level. The drivers were wearing Nanosuits, meaning that the ASV doesn't keep the temperature inside constant, and that a human isn't safe inside it. *Hovercraft - The Hovercraft operating inside the Sphere can be seen when, Lee takes the Container, towing it with a Hovercraft. Psycho then uses another one to pursue Lee. Gallery Crysis-concept-art-attack-on-the-ice-sphere.jpg|Concept art Crysis-concept-art-inside-the-ice-sphere.jpg|Inside Ice Sphere concept art 2013-06-22 00021.jpg|Inside Ice Sphere in-game Category:Places